Pangeran tol Konoha
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Summary : Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya bersatu, walaupun Sakura tetap harus pergi ke Konoha dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Suna.Chap terakhir! warning: typo, de el el. Dun like dun read. RNR
1. Chapter 1

Pangeran Tol Konoha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

*Di ruas tol Konoha -Suna *

Kemacetan sepanjang 5 km melanda ruas jalan tol antara Konoha – Suna . Di antara puluhan , ah..tidak ratusan mobil yang berbaris rapi ada seoranga anak perempuan di dalam sebuah bus tampak dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sedang jenuh , bosan , bete dan kesal karena bus tak kunjung jalan juga . Ia pun menengok ke arah jendela di sampingnya dan mendapati sebuah rumah sederhana berdiri dengan kokohnya ditemani dengan hamparan sawah yang luas , sungai kecil , dan sebuah hutan kecil ( kebon) .

" Eh..ada orangnya , " ucap anak perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki blonde berambut panjang keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut ditemani munculnya seorang ank laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sedang menuntun sebuah sepeda ontel . Sakura melepaskan pandangannya pada ' rumah dan pemiliknya ' itu , ia menengok ke arah yang berlawanan ketika ia menengok ke arah jendela dan dilihatnya kakaknya yang bernama Sasori sedang tertidur lelap di sampingnya .

Bus kembali melaju , Sakura kembali menengok ke rumah sederhana tadi tetapi ada suatu yang berbeda , laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tersenyum riang ke arah Sakura . Saat Sakura akan membalas senyum sang laki-laki tadi , bus sudah terlanjur menjauh dari tempat ia melihat anak laki-laki blonde tersebut .

" senyuman yang indah , " gumam Sakura yang kini muncul sebuah semburat merah begitu membayangkan senyuman sang anak laki-laki tersebut .

Pangeran Tol Konoha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto , kalau fic ini milik sayah

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Rated : T

Chapter 1 : Gagal mudik.

-4 tahun kemudian-

Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tomboy . pagi ini ia sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas ranselnya yang terbilang lumayan cukup besar . Hari ini sakura dan Sasori , kakaknya akan pergi pulang kampong atau bahasa kerennya mudik ke desa Sunagakure tempat nenek mereka tinggal , yaitu nenek Chiyo .

Penampilannya makin membuat dirinya semakin tomboy , rambut yang dikuncir kuda ( rambut Sakura pendek sebahu ) , memakai kaos bewarna hitam dengan gambar nightmare before christmas dibalut dengan jaket bewarna hitam dengan aplikasi tulisan ' I am rocker ' dengna gambar tengkorak di bagian belakang , memakai celana yang berukuran celana boxer tapi hanya 2 cm di atas lutut berbahan levis dengan banyak kantung melengkapinya . Tak lupa juga , ia memakai sepatu kets bewarna hitam .

" SAAAKKKUUURRRAA ! ayo berangkat !" teriak Sasori dari luar rumahnya .

" Iya nii-san! " Sakura menghampiri Sasori dan mengunci pintu rumahnya . Untuk sekedar informasi , kedua orang tua Sakura sudah bernagkat lebih dulu sehari yang lalu ke desa Suna .

Keduanya berangkat menuju terminal Lebak Balas . Sesampainya di terminal Lebak Balas , Sasori dan Sakura segera mencari bus antarprovinsi yang tujuannya ke Sunagakure .

" Sakura , ayo cepat !" Suruh Sasori begitu melihat Sakura berjalan cukup jauh di belakangnya.

" Cepat , cepat ! kalau mau cepat mending nii-san bantuin Saku ! berat tahu! " Protes sakura kerepotan membawa beberapa tas ransel yang terbilang berat , sementara kakaknya hanya membawa 1 tas ransel dan satu bungkusan ..itu pun isinya makanan .

" Ng..eh ! bisnya udah ketemu!" Sasori mengeles ,sambil menunjuk sebuah bis bernamakan Dewa Sri dengan bertuliskan ' Konoha-Suna' di bagian depan kaca mobil tersebut .

Akhirnya, setelah melalui cobaan yang berat karena harus membawa barang bawaan yang begitu berat apalagi saat akan menaiki bis yang tangga di pintunya lumayan tinggi , sakura dapat menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan kondisi selamat sentausa.

" Puahh! Akhirnya bisa duduk juga .." Sakura melemaskan otot-otot tangannya .

" Iya ,iya.." tanggap Sasori singkat . Bis mulai berjalan keluar dari terminal dan menuju pintu masuk tol .

" Kita sudah mulai masuk tol . " Komen Sakura begitu melihat gerbang masuk tol.

" aniki.." sakura memanggil Sasori tanpa menengok ke arahnya.

" ng? " jawab Sasori seadanya .

" Entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Ucap Sakura tanpa menengok ke arah Sasori .

" Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh Sakura, lebih baik kamu tidur saja …perjalanan masih jauh." Sasori merasakan dirinya sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang. Sakura tersenyum sambil terus melihat ke luar jendela.

" eh , Sasori nii…" Kata –kata Sakura terpotong begitu melihat orang yang dipanggilnya sudah tertidur lelap . Sakura tersenyum sesaat , lalu ia mengambil sebuah ipod nano dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu melalui headsetnya.

Bis terus melaju , tiba-tiba kecepatannya berkurang, dan ..BRoKKK BRUUSHH ( maksudnya suara bis mogok ) .

" Heh? Bisnya mogok? " Sakura kaget plus swetdropped begitu tahu bisnya berhenti mendadak.

" Mohon maaf , ada kesalahan teknis ..silakan untuk keluar dulu kami akan memperbaikinya . " Ucap sang kondektur berambut perak memakai masker seraya mempersilakan para penumpang untuk turun dari bis .

" Huh ! gimana sih ! kita ini bayar loh! " seorang wanita berambut coklat dikuncir dua kebawah mengomel .

" sekali lagi maaf .."ucap sang kondektur . Mau tak mau semua penumpang turun dari bis kecuali Sasori , tunggu..kenapa sasori nggak turun dari bis ? oho…itu karena Sakura males bangunin sang kakak saja kok..

Untungnya bis Dewa Sri mogok tepat di pinggir jalan tol bukan di tengah-tengahnya , ada diantara mereka yang menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk santai di pinggir jalan , ada yang berfoto-foto ria , ada yang menggelar tiker dan berpiknik ria , dan kegiatan lain sebagainya. Berbeda dengan Sakura , ia terlihat sangat jenuh eh, bukan tapi super duper bete gara-gara harus terdampar di jalan tol yang entah apa nama kelurahannya ini .

" ihh..gila ! bete banget nih gua! " gerutu Sakura yang duduk di pinggir jalan sambil memandang pemandangan sawah di depannya.

" Mana pemandangan di depan sawaaaahhh semuaa lagi..huuhh." Gerutu Sakura lagi . Sakura mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya , ia mendapati sebuah rumah berdiri dengan ditemani sebuah sawah disampingnya .Sakura penasaran , segera saja ia mengambil tas ranselnya yang tadi berada di sampingnya dan langsung menuju ke rumah yang menjadi target Sakura .

Kini Sakura sudah berada tepat di hadapan rumah itu , jaraknya cuma 20 meter doang dari tempat Sakura berdiri . Sakura memandang lekat-lekat rumah itu serasa ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat .

" Rumah siapa tuh? Kok kayaknya aku pernah liat tuh rumah …" ucap Sakura masih memandangi rumah tersebut . Sakura berniat beranjak pergi sebelum sang tuan rumah muncul , tapi sayangnya nasib berkata lain , saat ia akan berbalikkakinya terbelit akar tumbuhan yang tidak dikenali identitasnya . Karena ia nyaris jatuh , Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya ditambah salah tumpuan sehingga ia terjatuh belakangnya .

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! GEDEBUK BRAAAK BRUUKK " Sakura suskes terjatuh dengan posisi nungging yang sungguh tidak elit . Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang mendengar ia berteriak karena masing-masing orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing ..poor Sakura..

" adu duh duh.." ringis Sakura sambil mengelus kakinya yang lecet gara-gara terjatuh tadi . Ketika ia mau mencoba bangun , tiba-tiba muncul seorang manusia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura .

" Silakan kubantu kau berdiri.." Ucap sang pemilik tangan tersebut. Sakura merasa dejavu dengan seorang yang menawarinya bantuan . ya , dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata sebiru langit , tiga goresan di pipinya dan cengirannya( readers pasti tau siapa) yang menambah dejavu bagi Sakura .

Serasa tangannya dikacangin oleh Sakura yang masih diam tanpa kata . Laki-laki tersebut menegur sakura.

" Anu..kamu mau tidak kubantu berdiri?" Tanya sang laki-laki.

" Eh? Ti..tidak terima kasih aku bisa berdiri sendiri .." sakura menolak tawaran sang boy dan mencoba berdiri .

" Kenapa kamu bisa terjatuh dari jurang kecil pinggir jalan tol itu? tinginya aja ada 10 meter loh gak tahu kurang ga tau lebih..mantap tuh kalau jatuh ..terus kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Tanya sang laki-laki panjang lebar.

" Oh..aku tadi kebelit akar terus jatuh deh ..gak kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Nih lihat kakiku ma tanganku pada lecet .."sakura memperlihatkan lukanya kepada sang laki.

" aku disini ya karena tadi terjatuh.." sambung Sakura . sang laki-laki hanya ber'oh' ria .

" Terus kok bisa ada di pinggir jalan tol?" Tanya sang laki-laki again.

" Oh itu tadi aku sama kakaku mau mudik , tapi sayangnya bisnya mogok terpaksa semua orang disuruh keluar dulu , karena kau bosan aku jalan-jalan kesekitar sini terus… yah kamu tahu selanjutnya." Jawab Sakura .

" Bis? Bis yang mana? Perasaan gak ada bis yang berhenti deh.." sang laki-laki heran sambil mengamati daerah sekitar.

" Duh..kamu ini gimana sih..jelas ada lah wong bisnya yang it….." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya , bis yang ia tunjuk sudah raib tak berbekas , ya maksudnya hilang atau lebih kerennya sudah berangkat meninggalkan Sakura.

" GYAAAAAAAAAA! HELANG eh..HILANGGGG! TIDAAAAAAKKKK ! GIMANA GUE MUDIIKKKK ?" teriak Sakura begitu mengetahui bahwa sang bis telah meninggalkan dirinya .

" HEI tenang dulu!" Sang laki-laki mencoba menenangkan Sakura .

**Sementara Sasori **

" Hoem nyaem emmhh enakkk.." sasori masih tertidur lelap di bangkunya .

**Kembali ke sakura**

Setelah Sakura sudah kembali tenang , sang laki-laki mulai angkat bicara.

" Btw..kamu namanya siapa? " Tanya sang laki-laki

" Sakura Haruno.." jawab Sakura cuek karena masih syok atas hilangnya sang pujaan hatinya yaitu sang bis Dewa sri

" Oh..Sakura ..nama yang cantik..kenalkan aku Naruto..Naruto Namikaze." Ucap sang laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto .

" Iya ..sama-sama ." keduanya pun berjabat tangan .

" Sakura , kamu bilang kamu punya kakak, kan? Kenapa gak kamu telepon saja dia?" Naruto mengusulkan .

" Oh iya ya! Makasih sudah mengingatkan." Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar dan menurunkan tas ranselnya lalu mencari-cari sesuatu dan berharap menemukan hape.

' Wakh! Ga..gawat..' inner Sakura

" Gimana?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura .

" hapenya ada di Sasori nii-san karena tadi dipinjam olehnya." Jawab Sakura yang lagi pundung . Naruto ikut khawatir atas kejadian yang menimpa teman barunya ini. Sakura bangun dari acara pundung-pundungnya.

" Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa mudik..lebih baik aku ke terminal bis saja.." Sakura kembali bersemangat . sayangnya, saat Sakura baru berjalan satu langkah tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya terasa amat sangat sakit dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

" Sakura?" teriak Naruto panik . Naruto memeriksa keadaan Sakura , ia sedikit lega karena Sakura hanya pingsan .

Sakura's Pov

Gelap , hanya lima kata yang mampu kuucapkan begitu melihat sekeliling pandanganku tidak , sekarang ada sesuatu yang bercahaya di ujung sana..apa itu? Kupandangi sinar itu dengan seksama dan kutemukan seorang pria dengan cengiran khasnya sedang menggandeng sepeda ontel . Tunggu! Bukankah itu Naruto..tapi kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan anak laki-laki 4 tahun lalu , kuhampiri dia ..sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi terang dan kulihat Naruto bertanya kepadaku..

" Kamu sudah sadar?" tanyanya yang sedang duduk disamping tempatku tidur, terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sedikit lega.

" Sadar? Memang aku kenapa?Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi kepada sang pemilik mata biru disampingku ini.

" Tadi kau pingsan ..karena kau takut kau kenapa-kenapa ,jadinya kau membawamu ke rumahku.." jawabanya yang langsung kupotong

" hah? Rumahmu? " kataku sedikit kaget.

" Tenang aku gak ngapa-ngapain kamu kok..lagipula aku tidak tinggal sendiri , di sini ada kakakku dan ibuku." Jawab Naruto seperti tahu apa maksud dari kekagetanku.

" oh." Aku hanya ber'oh' ria. Kulihat kakiku yang sudah dibalut perban .

" Sepertinya lukamu akibat terjatuh lumayan parah , tapi tak apa ibuku sudah melakukan penyembuhan , tinggal pemulihannya saja ,kok.." ucapnya lagi seperti sudah mengerti maksud dari tatapanku.

End of Sakura's pov

Sakura dan Naruto terlihat seperti sudah berteman lama padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan tidak lebih dari 4 jam yang lalu. Tanpa mereka sadari , seseorang telah mengamati mereka berdua ,ia menyeringai kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah mereka . tanpa aba-aba ia menepok bahu kanan Naruto dengan kencang.

" Aduuhh! Ngagetin aja …" naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aniki…"sambungnya . Laki-laki yang dimaksud Naruto sebagai kakanya hanya tersenyum .

"aniki?" Tanya Sakura heran.

TU BE KONTINYU

Yeahhh sayah kembali lagi dengan fic NaruSaku ini.. dan jangan lupa baca Akatsuki and Shinobi world cup ya..

Harap memencet tombol ijo di bawah ini yang bertuliskan ' REVIEW ' kritik dan saran saya terima , flame? Ohoho bolehlah tapi pakai bahasa sopan saja.

Reviewww ya plissss ^ pussy eyes no jutsu^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto, Sakura, Sasori, Deidara,dan Kakashi

Genre : untuk tokoh utamanya friendship/romance. Khusus Sasori adventure kali ya…

Rated : T

Warning : OOC .

Summary : Bagaimanakah reaksi Sasori begitu tahu Sakura sudah tak bersama dengannya lagi? Lalu seperti apakah keluarga Naru?

Yeah untuk chap ini semua tanda baca sudah Arlein benarkan, untuk para senpai terima kasih atas saran-sarannya yang sangat membantu saya. Dan bagi yang penasaran dengan nasib Sasori dalam chap ini akan terungkap reaksi si Saso nanti, siapa kakanya naru nanti pun akan diungkap.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : Kepanikan Sasori dan keluarga Naruto.

Bis Dewa Sri sudah melaju kurang lebih 5 jam, dan bis tersebut sudah mulai memasuki kawasan terminal bis Suna Village. Sang kondektur berambut perak bermasker bernama Kakashi Hatake memberitahu kepada para penumpang untuk segera turun dari bis karena bis telah sampai di pakian bis dalam terminal Suna.

"Hati-hati dengan barang bawaan anda jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal, karena jika hilang atau tertinggal itu bukan tanggung jawab kami." Ucap Kakashi selaku kondektur.

"Nggh…sudah sampai ya, Saku…" Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menengok ke jok di sampingnya, tempat yang ia rasa sang adik ada si sana, tetapi nihil tak ada siapapun di sampingnya hanya ada kantung-kantung berisi snack-snack miliknya.

Hening

1…..

2…..

3…..

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Sasori Histeris begitu mengetahui bahwa sang adik tidak ada ada di tempat duduknya. Spontan semua penumpang yang masih tertinggal di dalam bis beserta supir dan kondekturnya langsung menengok ke arah Sasori .

"Ada apa ya, mas? Kenapa anda terlihat panik sekali?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah berada di samping Sasori.

"Mas! Mas! Tadi mas lihat seorang anak perempuan di bangku ini tidak?" Tanya Sasori yang masih panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangku tempat Sakura duduk.

"Kalau tak lama setelah berangkat dari terminal Lebak Balas, saya memang melihat seorang gadis di samping mas, tapi setelah insiden mogoknya bis, saya gak lihat mas." Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Hah? Bisnya mogok? Kok aku gak tahu ?" Sasori heran.

"hah? Situ gak tahu? Perasaan semua penumpang sudah tahu dan saya suruh untuk turun sementara saya beserta rekan saya memperbaiki mesin yang bermasalah." Gantian Kakashi yang heran.

'apa mungkin karena aku tadi tidur?' Inner Sasori.

"Kalau boleh tahu…bis ini tadi mogoknya di mana?" Sasori bertanya kepada sang kondektur sembari mempersiapkan sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen.

"di jalan tol, kalau lokasi persisnya ….Hmm….biar saya Tanya dengan rekan saya alias sang supir…" Kakashi segera menghampiri sang supir di peraduannya. Sementara Kakashi bertanya kepada sang supir, Sasori terlihat bingung dan cemas.

'Sakura kamu kemana sih? Kalau kamu sampai hilang bisa tamat riwayatku! Pasti kaa-san bakal memarahi , tidak lebih parah lagi, menghajarku dengan pukulan mautnya( A/N: Ibu Sasori dan Sakura di sini si Tsunade )….. tepar dah diriku yang cakep nan imut ini.' Inner Sasori semakin panik.

"Mas, rekan saya bilang bis ini mogok di jalan tol Konoha-Suna, kilometernya kalau gak 10 ya 20 atau 15 ya? Pokoknya gitu deh." Ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi mana yang bener? 10,15,atau 20? terus petunjuknya gitu doang?" Sasori menyeritkan alis. Kakashi menaikkan alis.

"Misalnya Desa mana, Kecamatan mana, Kelurahan mana gitu …biar saya bisa mencari ototou saya yang hilang." Ucap Sasori seolah mengetahui maksud dari acara kakashi menaikkan alis.

"Oh…btw, ototou anda hilang? Lapor saja sama kepolisian…gitu aja kok repot." Kakashi memberi saran.

"Itu mah sama saja nggali kuburan sendiri…gue bisa dihajar abis-abisan sama Kaa-san gue dengan alasan gak becus menjaga ototou." Curhat Sasori, Kakashi yang turut prihatin atas nasib Sasori langsung mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Sasori menunjuk –nunjuk bungkusan yang dipegang Kakashi.

"Anda bilang adik anda mengilang dan tidak ingin orang tua tahu, dan kebingungan mencari lokasi dimana sang ototou? Inilah pilihan yang tepat! Peta Tol road ekslusif dengan rincian daerah-daerah di sekitarnya, haraga murah tapi rahasia, tidak bisa nego, milikilah sekarang juga!" Ucap Kakashi mempromosikan barang yang dimilikinya bak seorang salesman handal nan profesional. Ternyata Kakashi gak cuma menjadi kondektur tapi juga bekerja sebagai salesman toh…. Sasori cengok, Kalau dia punya barang begituan kenapa gak kasih tahu dari tadi coba?

"Kok kamu gak kasih tahu aku dari tadi sih kalau situ punya peta gituan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Saya kan gak tahu kalau kamu ingin mencari adikmu yang ternyata hilang." Jawab Kakashi innocent. Sasori menghela napas .

"Baiklah aku beli satu…" Sasori merogoh tasnya mencari dompet dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas bewarna merah bertuliskan 100.000 dan diberikannya kepada Kakashi yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi hijau begitu melihat selembar uang yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Readers sekalian sepertinya Kakashi sudah tertular virus Love moneynya Kakuzu.

"Kembali 99.999 ya.." Sasori mengambil peta tersebut sambil mengadahkan tangannya, meminta kembalian. Kakashi melangkah mundur, Sasori kembali menyeritkan alis atas sikap Kakashi.

"Uang yang sudah diberi tidak bisa diambil lagi!" Ucap kakashi sedikit teriak lalu langsung keluar dari bis dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"WOII! Kembaliannya ! " Teriak Sasori yang tidak digubris Kakashi yang sudah pergi menjauh dari Sasori yang notabenenya masih di dalam bis.

'Udah kehilangan uang seratus rebu, kehilangan adik pula….malang sekali nasibku ini.' Sasori merenungi nasibnya. Kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari bis.

Sasori yang sudah berada di dalam terminal , tapi bukan tempat bis untuk parkir. Ia duduk di bangku panjang yang berhadapan dengan stand-stand loket. Sasori masih terus membaca tulisan dan melihat gambar itu dengan seksama hingga sebuah bunyi dari dering handphone menghentikan aksi milik Sasori.

"Dari Okaasan." Gumam Sasori membaca tulisan di layar handphone tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi…" Sasori menyapa.

"Sasori? Sekarang kamu sama Sakura di mana? Sudah jam segini kok masih belum sampai? Mau Kaa-san sama Tou-san jemput di terminal gak?" Tanya Tsunade bertubi-tubi di balik telepon selaku Okaasan Sasori dan Sakura. Sasori diam, bingung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk membohongi orang tuanya agar mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sakura hilang. Kalau Tou-sannya alias jiraiya sih Sasori gak akan begitu takut, tapi Okaa-sannya itu Tsunade makanya Sasori udah paranoid duluan.

Akhirnya setelah diam tanpa kata, Sasori dapat menemukan sebuah ide.

"Halo Saso?" Tanya Tsunade di balik telepon karena yang diajak berbicara tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Kaa-san…sakura sekarang lagi sakit, makanya kami berdua gak jadi ke Suna…" Sasori terlihat ragu dengan alasannya.

"Sakit? Baiklah kalau begitu, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pulang ke Konoha City." Mendengar hal itu Sasori makin panik, keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya yang cute.

"Tidak usah Kaa-san…Saso bisa ngerawat Saku, lagipula penyakit Saku gak parah kok , hanya…hanya demam, Kaa-san dan Tou-san di Suna saja…..kasihan Chiyo baa-san ditinggal…. Mungkin seminggu lebih beberapa hari Sakura sembuh dan kami bisa berangkat ke Suna." Ucap Sasori mencoba meyakinkan Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga Sakura ya Saso, awas kalau kamu gak becus menjaga adikmu!" ucap Tsunade dengan nada mengancam. Keringat dingin makin mengucur deras di wajah Sasori, ia membayangkan jikalau Kaa-sannya tahu yang sebenarnya dan hal yang mungkin terjadi pada Sasori. Memang Sakura adalah anak kesayangan Tsunade karena Sakura adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya, biarpun begitu Tsunade tetap menyanyagi Sasori walau ia agak keras kalau sudah menyangkut penjaagan adik dari seorang kakak. Telepon pun sudah diputus. Sasori kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar terminal.

"Baiklah, Orangtua sudah termakan alasan, dan berikutnya tinggal menelusuri desa yang terkait dengan kilometer 10,15,dan 20…" Sasori berhenti berjalan, tangannya dikepalkan kemudian diangkat ke udara.

"SAKURA TUNGGULAH ANIKI !" teriak Sasori sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya, orang-orang menatap Sasori heran.

"kenapa tuh orang?" bisik bapak-bapak kepada om-om di sampingnya.

"Teriak sendiri, gila kali." Balas om-om kepada bapak-bapak tadi.

"Ih tuh cowok cakep deh…" komentar seorang nenek-nenek(?). Sasori yang merasa sedang dilihat dan dibicarakannya langsung ambil langkah duaribu saking malunya. Dan perjalanan Sasori mencari sang ototou pun dimulai…

* * *

**-****disaat waktu yang sama dalam rumah Naruto****-**

"Aniki? " sakura menatap lelaki dihadapannya .

"Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya…perkenalkan namaku Deidara Namikaze nii-sannya Naruto." Ucap Deidara sembari tersenyum. Kalau diperhatikan laki-laki itu memang mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dengan poni menutup sebelah wajahnya, rambutnya tidak jabrik seperti Naruto.

'Kok kayaknya aku pernah lihat orang ini ' batin Sakura merasa dejavu dengan perawakan Deidara.

"Oh…em…namaku Sakura…Sakura Haruno…salam kenal…" balas Sakura agak gugup namun ramah.

"Wah sudah sadar ya…" ucap Seorang wanita berambut panjang sedang memegang nampan berisi secangkir minuman.

"Saya Ibu Naruto dan Deidara, panggil saja Kushina-san…" Ucap ibu duo blonde itu ramah sambil memeberikan teh hangat untuk Sakura.

"Eh..terima kasih..maaf aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua." Sakura memasang wajah menyesal.

" Kau bicara apa sih, Sakura? Tentu saja kau tidak merepotkan, kalau ada orang sedang kesusahan kita harus membantunya dong." kata Naruto bijak.

"Tumben kau bicara bijak Naruto." sindir Deidara sambil menyikut Naruto.

"Ih Aniki! Jangan bilang begitu di depan Sakura dong." Protes Naruto. Deidara tertawa dengan tingkah Naruto sementara sakura Cuma tersenyum meliaht tingkah kedua kakak adik ini. Deidara memang senang menggoda Naruto karena eksperesi Naruto yang membuat Deidara semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Oh iya bagaimana dengan lukamu Haruno-chan?" Tanya Ibu Naruto dan Deidara sembari mengecek luka di kaki Sakura.

"Sudah tidak sakit, Kushina-san. Terima kasih sudah mau bersuka hati mengobati luka di kaki saya….terima kasih untuk semuanya, Naruto dan Deidara nii, karena saya akan pergi ke terminal untuk pergi ke Suna." Ucap Sakura sembari membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan hormat dan terima kasih.

"Tunggu, Sakura kamu ini berbicara apa? Pergi?" Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. Deidara dan Kushina menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku akan pergi melanjutkan acara mudikku yang tertinggal, kan tidak mungkin aku harus terus-terusan di sini dan merepotkan kalian semua." Jelas Sakura.

"Lukamu belum sembuh total Sakura, lagipula apa kamu punya uang untuk membeli tiket?" ucap Deidara khawatir.

"Deidara benar Sakura, sebaiknya kamu tinggal di sini untuk sementara, statusmu sekarang adalah orang yang tersasar sangat bahaya bagi seorang gadis sepertimu berada di luar sana seorang diri." Nasihat Kushina. Sakura menunduk dan membenarkan perkataan Kushina bahwa seorang diri di daerah yang tidak dikenal akan membawa bahaya baginya walaupun ia ahli dalam bela diri yang diajarakan oleh kaa-sannya tetap saja Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang masih polos.

"Tapi aku tak mau merepotkan kalian semua." Sakura merasa tak enak hati.

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura, tenang saja." Naruto tersenyum girang, Deidara ikut memperlihatkan senyumannya dan Kushina menggangguk kepalanya tanda bahwa ia juga membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto dan keluarganya walau hatinya tetap takut akan merepotkan sang tuan rumah.

"Te…terima kasih Naruto dan semuanya, aku janji pasti tidak akan membuat kalian semua kerepotan." Sakura membungkuk.

"Baiklah karena kamu sekarang sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kami walau untuk sementara, mari kutunjukkan kamarmu, Sakura-chan." Kushina berjalan diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura sampai di kamar yang ditujukan oleh Kushina, kamar yang sangat bersih dan rapi itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang mulai sekarang akan ditempatinya untuk sementara.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kushina-san." Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura mulai merapikan baju-baju yang dibawanya untuk ke Sunagakure.

'Mereka baik sekali.' Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Sakura. Sore hari telah berubah menjadi malam hari, Naruto dan yang lainnya termasuk Sakura sedang menyantap makan malam di ruang makan rumah Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura masih tidak enak hati karena sudah menginap gratis dikasih makan gratis pula. Dalam benak Sakura ia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya sekarang.

'Aniki, sekarang aniki sedang mencariku atau tidak ya?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Malam hari Sasori terus berjalan sembari bertanya kepada orang-orang di jalan apakah mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan yang seperti di foto dalam handphone Sasori. Sasori berhenti lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"Waduh sudah jam Sembilan….mesti cari penginapan nih…duh uangku tinggal berapa ya?" Sasori merogoh dompetnya dan melihat beberapa uang bewarna merah dan biru tertata rapi di dalam dompet tersebut.

"Hmm tinggal 500.000 rebu….dan ini di desa oto yang berdekatan dengan kilometer 10 jalan Tol Konoha-Suna….Oto…"

"Aha! Gue ingat! Gue kan punya teman yang tinggal di desa ini! Mending gue numpang nginap di rumahnya." Sasori langsung tancap gas mencari-cari rumah kenalannya tersebut.

"Paling aniki lagi nyari gue! Dia kan takut banget ma kaa-san, apalagi kalo udah nyangkut masalah gue. Pasti dia lagi puyeng nyari-nyari gue…udah malam tidur aja deh." Sakura menarik sarungnya dan tertidur, eits kenapa sarung ? karena di kediaman sang tokoh utama kedua kita alias Naruto tidak ada yang punya selimut yang ada kembarannya a.k.a sarung. Kan di Desa bukan Kota.

Akhirnya Sakura larut dalam tidurnya dan menanti sang mentari menampakkan dirinya esok hari .

TBC

Oyeahhh! Akhirnya chapter kedua jadi juga.

Oke akhir kata yaitu REVIEEEWWW .


	3. Chapter 3

PANGERAN TOL KONOHA

Haloo minna-san! Sorry lama update….author abal ini lagi sibuk, tugasnya udah banyak banget. Dah gitu pas datanya mau ditaruh ke flashdisk buat diupdate et komputernya rusak lagi dan harus diservis lagi makanya gak update –update, gomennn banget…

Untuk chapter kemarin author minta maaf karena masih banyak typo, apalagi kata-kata outoto yang harusnya imouto, authornya kelupaan ( baca: gak teliti). Bahasa kadang-kadang ada loe-gwnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, kalau Naruto milikku Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori gak akan kubuat mati.

Terima kasih kepada:

Rinzu15,Cindy Uchiha, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Tama akira uzumaki, Ridho Uchiha,

Nara Aiko , Yakusi Fuuku, Chiisana Tenshi, Rey619.

Warning : Biarpun di sini Naruto dan Sakura, bukan berarti Sakura pacaran dengan Naruto. Mereka hanya tokoh utama.

Author's note: di sini Konoha terbagi menjadi dua yaitu Kota Konoha dan Desa Konoha.

CHAPTER 3 : Perasaan apa ini?

Pagi hari di desa Konoha terasa sangat menyejukkan, terutama bagi yang bertempat tinggal di kawasan dengan banyak pepohonan, contohnya rumah yang berada di pinggir jalan tol luar kota Konoha-Suna yang dihuni oleh keluarga Namikaze yang sekarang telah bertambah satu anggota lagi di dalamnya.

"Hoaam…." Sakura baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka tirai jendela dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang tersambung dengan ruang keluarga.

"Minna-san, selamat pa…." Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat dilihatnya ruang keluarga yang kosong tanpa ada orang di sana.

'Mungkin masih tidur.' Pikir sakura, lalu ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Sakura bingung mau melakukan apa, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk ke luar dari rumah Naruto.

"Wah, udara pagi hari di sini sejuk sekali!" Sakura menikmati suasana yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

"Di samping kanan sana ada sawah, di samping kiri sana ada kebon, di depan er….pembatas antara jalan tol dan rumah warga, dan ada sungai kecil di samping sawah." Sakura menyebutkan satu-satu yang dilihatnya di sekeliling rumah -tiba saja Sakura teringat dengan keluarganya.

'Aniki, sekarang aniki sedang apa? Okaa-san, Otou-san.' Sakura murung dan tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sakura?" panggil orang itu. Sakura terlonjak kaget lalu segera menoleh.

"Naruto?"

"Kamu sudah dari tadi di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nggak kok, baru saja." Jawab Sakura. Tapi Naruto malah menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya.

"Naruto?" Sakura kaget plus heran. Merasa dipanggil, Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan sukses membuat Sakura berblushing ria.

'Duuh kok aku deg-degan gini, ya?' pikir Sakura masih blushing.

"Karena kebetulan ada Sakura-chan di sini, lebih baik ikut aku saja."Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke sebuah gudang kecil di belakang rumahnya. Sakura dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam gudang tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam, Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah sepeda ontel dengan ukuran sedang.

"Naruto, sepeda itu….." Sakura membelakkan matanya, seolah pernah melihat sepeda yang kini terpajang jelas di depannya.

"Oh, ini sepedaku, lebih tepatnya sih sepeda kesayangan." Jawab NAruto.

"Terus, apa hubungan antara sepeda dan diriku yang diajak ke gudang ini?" Tanya Sakura makin gak ngerti maksud Naruto membawanya ke gudang. Jangan-jangan Naruto mau….Eits, ini rate T bukan rate M…

"Sepeda ini kupinjamkan buat Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dengan innocentnya.

"Hah?" Sakura makin bingung.

"Kupikir, sakura pasti akan merasa bosan, makanya aku pinjamkan sepeda ini buat Sakura pakai, karena biasanya ditaruh di gudang , makanya aku kasih tahu Sakura-chan tempat di mana sepeda ini ditaruh….begitu." Ucap Naruto diiringi dengan rona merah kecil di pipinya.

Sakura tersenyum, sebenarnya ia merasa dejavu dengan pose naruto menenteng sepedanya.

'Rasanya pernah lihat dimana, ya?' piker Sakura sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga bahwa tak lupa dengan sepedanya.

"Naruto? Sakura? Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Tanya seorang wanita di depan pintu gudang secara dadakan.

"Ibu!"

"Bibi kushina."

Sementara yang punya nama berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas belanjaan. Naruto tentu meraskan sebuah firasat tak enak.

'Jangan-jangan di suruh….' Pikir Naruto keringet dingin.

"Naruto, tolong beliin belanjaan yang di daftar ini ya." Suruh Kushina kepada Naruto.

'sudah kuduga!' pikir Naruto. Naruto menaiki sepedanya.

"Baiklah, Ibu, Sakura, aku pergi ke pasar dulu,ya." Pamit Naruto yang siap untuk mengayuh sepedanya.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Aku boleh ikut , nggak?" Tanya Sakura penuh pengharapan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo naik." Sakura menaiki sepeda Naruto dan duduk di jok belakang.

"Hati-hati, ya." Kushina melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasori duduk di bangku panjang ditemani secangkir teh hangat, dan suasana pagi hari yang cerah. Ia terus melamun sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari sampingnya. Sasori terlonjak kaget.

"Hidan?" kemudian Sasori bergeser posisi tempat duduknya, berbagi ruang duduk di bangku.

"Masih pusing mencari sang imouto nih?" Tanya Hidan menaikkan satu alisnya. Sasori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Hidan menghela napas sambil memegan jidatnya. Jujur saja, Hidan ikut repot dalam hal ini, tapi demi sahabat seorganisasi ia mau tak mau harus membantu. ^ceilaaaah^

Tak lama kemudian, lampu bohlam 5,5 watt berterang ria di atas kepala Hidan.

"Aha! Sas, gue dapet wangsit dari Dewa Jashin! Katanya Sakura ada di desa pinggiran Konoha." Kata Hidan semangat.

"Yang benar? Eh tunggu….alah, yang benar loe? Aliran loe kan sesat!" Sasori menolak sekaligus mengejek. Tanda perempatan jalan sukses bertebaran di kepala Hidan.

"Enak aja Loe ngomong? Terserah loe dah mau ikut apa nggak ke desa itu." Hidan berdiri dari duduknya bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasori bingung, pengin ikut tapi aliran Hidan kan aliran sesat, gak ikut tapi takutnya benar. Sasori akhirnya memilih, baru saja Hidan akan membuka kenop pintu, Sasori langsung menarik tangan Hidan. Akibatnya, Hidan nyaris jatuh kebelakang.

"SASORI! LOE APA-APAAN SIH? GUE MAU JATUH TAU! " Teriak Hidan yang suaranya bagaikan toa super. Tanpa aba-aba Sasori langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sori, Bro! tadi gue cuma mau bilang kalau gue ikut, gue takut imouto gue memang benar ada di sana." Kata Sasori.

"Yasud….." Kata Hidan yang langsung disambut dengan aksi nari-nari Sasori (?)

Sakura dan Naruto sampai di sebuah pasar yang bernama 'Pasar Tawarmenawar'. Naruto masih terus menggencot sepedanya. Sesampainya di sebuah warung kelontong, Naruto mengehentikan sepedanya dan turun dari sepeda diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Wah, adek Naru….mau beli apa nih?" Tanya sang pemilik warung yang bernama Shizune.

"Ini daftarnya, Mba Shizune." Naruto memberikan daftar belanjaan kepada Shizune. Sakura hanya mengamatiorang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan para pedagang-pedagang. Shizune yang heran meliaht Naruto bersama Sakura heran dan bertanya.

"Dek Naru, gadis di sebelahmu itu siapa? Kekasih ya?" Tanya sekaligus tebak Shizune yang sukses membuat Sakura kemali blushing walau hanya sedikit.

"Heh?...bu..bukan…dia itu…dia itu sepupu, sepupu jauhku kok." Naruto berbohong. Sakura lega mendegar alasan Naruto yang agak logis, tetapi dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit kecewa, walau ia belum sepenuhnya sadar akan perasaannya itu.

"Oh, kirain…" Shizune tersenyum lalu kembali mengambil barang-barang yang ada di daftar. Sementara itu, Sakura tak sengaja melihat tiga orang sedang mengganggu seorang gadis. Gadis itu meronta, Sakura tahu bahwa tiga orang lelaki itu pastilah bukan orang baik-baik.

"Sakura?" Teriak Naruto heran melihat Sakura berlari ke arah gadis yang sedang diganggu oleh tiga lelaki.

"Hei, ayolah gadis manis, ikut bersama kami saja." Rayu seorang lelaki berpierching.

"Aku….. tidak mau!" Tolak gadis itu.

"Pein-sama, dia dari tadi menolak terus, bebasin aja ya kasihan…."Kata seorang pria bertopeng lollipop kepada lelaki berpierching yang ternyata adalah ketuanya.

"Enak aja loe! Gadis manis ini tak boleh dibebasin sebelum bermain dengan kita-kita."Kata Pein sambil memegang dagu sang gadis, wajah gadis itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menolong gadis itu?" Sakura heran melihat orang-orang hanya diam dan cuek melihat kejadian itu.

"Mereka itu preman kelas hiu di pasar ini…." Jawab salah seorang penduduk. Sakura semakin jengkel.

"Ayolah gadis manis ikut kami saja."Rayu pemuda berambut putih dengan gigi seperti ikan hiu. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Cih! KAU INI!" Sang leader pun marah dan hendak menampar gadis itu, namun usahanya gagal karena seseorang menahan tangan sang leader berpierching tersebut. Dialah Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Pein sinis. Sakura melepaskan tangan Pein dan menyuruh gadis tadi untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya. Orang-orang memperhatikan dengan was-was.

'Tenang, Sakura, ingat jurus yang diajarkan Kaa-san.' Pikir Sakura. Ketiga preman tersebut memandang remeh serta sinis kepada Sakura.

"Bisa apa kau, gadis kecil?" Tanya sang pemuda bergigi tajam alias Suigetsu. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Melihat hal tersebut, Pein semakin kesal atas reaksi Sakura. Tak segan-segan Pein langsung melayangkan tinju ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang memang sudah dibekali ilmu bela diri dan tonjokkan maut dari Kaa-sannya, Tsunade, dapat membaca gerakan Pein dan membalas memukul hingga Pein mental sejauh 5 meter. Oarang-orang bersorak- sorai. Kedua anak buah Pein maju dan menyerang Sakura secara keroyokkan.

Sakura menangkis segala tendangan dan pukulan, namun saat menangkis ada satu celah sehingga ia terkena pukulan dari Suigetsu. Gadis yang diganggu tadi melihat Sakura cemas. Sakura memjamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ke arah tangannya. Suigetsu dan Tobi menyerang Sakura kembali, namun Sakura dapat menghindarinya dan memukul keduanya hingga jatuh tersungkur sejauh 10 meter. Sekejap, orang-orang bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Sakura. Tak lama Polisi datang dan menangkap ketiga preman yang sering meresahkan warga tersebut.

"SAKURA! KAMU GAK APA-APA?" Teriak Naruto lalu menghampiri Sakura dan gadis yang terselamatkan tersebut.

"Nggak apa-apa kok….sebelum itu kamu gak luka kan?" Tanya Sakura kepada gadis yang di belakangnya. Naruto mengamati gadis itu dan ia tersadar bahwa gadis itu adalah….

"HInata?" Pekik Naruto tak percaya kalau gadis yang di ganggu kelompok preman tadi adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"NAruto-kun?" Hinata terkejut tak lupa dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya saat ia meliaht Naruto. Sakura berdehem.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kenalkan ini Hinata Hyuuga temanku." Hinata menjulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi ya, Sa….Sakura-san." Hinata tersenyum. Sakura dan Hinata berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal juga."

Setelah semua barang belanjaan telah dirasa lengkap, Sakura, HInata dan Naruto pulang bersama. Mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan. Karena merasa lelah karena jarak dari pasar menuju kampung Hinata dan Naruto ada 3 kilometer, mereka pun beristirahat di sebuah batang kayu yang telah lapuk kecuali Naruto karena ia membeli minuman di sebuah warung. Tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-san." Panggil Hinata.

"Sakura saja." Ralat Sakura.

"Sakura….sebenarnya, ap…apa hubungan antara kamu dan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh, dia itu hanya sepupu jauhku kok." Bohong Sakura. Hinata memandang Sakura sambil menyeritkan alis. Sakura bingung.

"Tapi rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Hinata heran. Sakura panik tapi berusaha bersikap tenang sambil terus memikirkan sebuah alasan.

"O…oh..itu..karena aku jarang…jarang ke sini, kataTou-san aku punya saudara jauh di sini...ka..karena penasaran ma...makanya kau ke sini." Jawab Sakura gugup. Hinata hanya meng-oh.

'Syukurlah dia gak curiga.' Pikir Sakura lega. Sakura penasaran kenapa Hinata bertanya begitu apa lagi setelah ia melihat rona merah yang selalu menghiasi pipi Hinata saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Hinata, jangan-jangan, kamu…SUKA Naruto. Ya?" Tanya Sakura menekankan kata 'SUKA'. Wajah Hinata sukses memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang kematengan.

"Sa…Sakura…ka..kau bicara pa…apa sih?" Hinata salting. Sakura cekikikkan melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Ngaku saja, aku tak akan bilang pada Naruto kok." Goda Sakura. Hinata semakin malu dan blushing. Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia memang menyukai Naruto.

"I…iya..ak..aku menyukainya…"Akhirnya Hinata mengakuinya. Sakura terkekeh karena berhasil membuat Hinata mengaku.

"Btw…sepertinya aku belum melihat Ayahnya Naruto." Kata Sakura, Hinata sedikit tersontak. Hinata menunduk, Sakura menyeritkan dahi.

"Kamu belum tahu ya, Kira-kira 3 tahun yang lalu Namikaze Minato-san dan keluarganya adalah keluarga kaya dan hidup harmonis, namun suatu hari Minato-san jatuh bangkrut dan meniggalkan banyak hutang. Minato-san tiba-tiba menghilang dari desa, banyak yang bilang kalau dia melarikan diri dan sekarang hutang-hutangnya dilimpahkan kepadanya Keluarganya." Sakura terdiam.

'Naruto…dia mempunyai masalah keluarga yang berat.' Pikir Sakura prihatin. Hinata kembali angkat bicara.

"Karenahal itu sekarang kakaknya Naruto, Deidara-nii dan Naruto bersusah payah mencari uang agar utang Tou-sannya terlunasi." Hinata terlihat sedih. Sakura kembali merasa tak enak hati. Dengan kondisi keluarga yang sulit begitu, tetapi keluarga Naruto masih mau berbaik hati memberinya penginapan gratis. Sakura merasakan air matanya mengalir ke pipinya.

"Sakura?" Hinata heran. Dengan segera, Sakura mengelap air matanya.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari-lari kecil. Sesampainya di tempat Sakura dan Hinata, Naruto memberikan dua botol minuman kepada kedua gadis itu. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Sakura duduk di kursi panjang depan rumah Naruto. Ia masih teringat betul apa yang diceritakan oleh Hinata sewaktu pulang dari pasar tadi pagi. Naruto yang melihat Sakura duduk sendirian di depan rumah datang menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Lagi memikirkan Aniki, Tou-san, dan Kaa-sanmu, ya?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura hanya diam dan itu membuat Naruto menyertikan alisnya.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura.

"Hinata itu cantik ya?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto tersontak kaget.

"Eh? I..Iya, selain itu dia sangat baik dan lembut." Jawab Naruto tersenyum, Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sakit di hatinya karena mendengar jawaban Naruto .

'Kenapa perasaanku terasa sakit ya?' Sakura bingung.

'Ah, sudahlah!'

"Naruto, kamu suka gak sama Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada jahil. Sontak Naruto yang sedang minum langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba dan aneh pula.

"A..apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Kok tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Naruto salting sekaligus mukanya bersemu merah. Sakura semakin penasaran sekaligus ingin menjahilinya.

"yang penting suka, kan? Tinggal bilang aja kali…Lagian dia juga suka sama kamu kok. Tembak aja, pasti keterima." Sakura tersenyum menggoda. NAruto semakin blushing.

"Tembak? Gak, ah! Nanti Hinata-chan mati lagi kalau aku tembak." Kata NAruto inosen. Sakura bergubrak ria.

"Bukan tembak pake pistol! Maksudnya tembak dia pake bunga, coklat atau puisi dengan tujuan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya." Jelas Sakura Naruto ber-oh ria.

"Sakura.."

"Ng?"

"Kalau gitu kamu mau tidak bantu aku tembak Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, air mukanya terlihat sangat serius. Sakura terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kembali kebaikan Naruto kepadanya.

"O…Oke, a..aku akan membantumu." Jawab Sakura. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengahalangi suaranya untuk keluar. Mendengar hal itu Naruto tersenyum senang sekali.

"YAY! Sakura-chaannn baiiikkk dehhh!" Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura. Sakura ikut tersenyum dan tak lupa rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih. NAruto melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, begini rencananya, nanti aku ajak Hinata ke..tempat yang bagus dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di pinggir pematang sawah dan di dekat sungai aja." Usul Naruto. Sakura tampak sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah, tempatnya lumayan." Sakura mengangguk.

"Oke jadi begini, nanti aku akan ajak Hinata ke pematang sawah dekat sungai itu, lalu kamu, Naruto menyiapkan segala keperluan acara tembak cewek. Pura-pura saja gak sengaja ketemu, lalu aku akan buat alasan dan pergi dari situ meninggalkan kalian berdua, dan kamu langsung saja TEMBAK DIA!" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Wah, kamu hebat Sakura-chan! Aku mengerti, jadi kapan strategi itu dilaksanakan?" Kata Naruto semangat.

"Besok saja, lebih cepat lebih baik." Sakura berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat tak sabar dengan rencana nembak Hinata tersebut.

Sakura duduk di kasur dalam kamarnya, Ia termenung, Ia memikirkan keluarganya dan perasaannya kepada Naruto, ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia sudah tertarik kepada Naruto, tapi kenapa dia malah membantu Naruto menembak cewek lain? Sakura merasa dilemma akibat hal itu. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke depan rumah Naruto (lagi), yang ia temukan bukan sosok berambut jabrik kuning melainkan sosok berambut kuning panjang.

"Deidara-nii." Panggil Sakura, sang punya nama menengok asal dia dipanggil.

"Sakura." Deidara tersenyum.

"Ayo duduk di sini." Ajak Deidara. Sakura berjalan ke arah Deidara dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Deidara.

"Ya?" Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau boleh tanya, Anikimu itu Sasori no akasuna bukan?" Tanya Deidara sambil menatap Sakura lurus.

"Iya..EH! Deidara-nii kenal sama Aniki?" Sakura kaget. Deidara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, dulu aku kenal tapi sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jelas Deidara, Sakura memandang Deidara penuh harap, barangkali Deidara punya nomor telepon kakaknya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak punya nomor telepon anikimu." Kata Deidara seolah tahu apa dari arti tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tapi.." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Deidara sudah memotongnya.

"Memang, dulu aku kenal, tapi sekarang aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, nomornya pun aku tak tahu karena pasti dia sudah ganti nomor." Jelas Deidara lagi. Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Sakura." Panggil Deidara lagi. Sakura menengok ke arah Deidara dan menatap Deidara.

"Kalau kamu punya masalah, kamu bisa cerita kepadaku, karena jika kita mempunyai masalah dan kita menceritakannya ke seseorang, maka beban kita akan sedikit berkurang dan perasaan kita kan lebih lega." Deidara tersenyum. Senyum yang paling menawan dari seorang Deidara yang pernah Sakura lihat. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura yang putih.

"Terima kasih Deidara-nii." Sakura membungkuk hormat ke Deidara dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah Naruto. Bersiap-siap buat acara besok. Deidara kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Imoutomu manis juga ya, Sasori." Ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum.

Besoknya

Jam 08.00 pagi

Sakura dan Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan aksi nembak Hinata. Naruto tampak deg-degan dan gugup, Sakura yangmelihatnya segera menepuk bahu Naruto dan berkata.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Sakura. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Oke, aku berangkat Naruto." Sakura pamit tanda tahap pertama sedang dilaksanakan. Sesampainya di jalan besar, Sakura mencari-cari di mana Hinata berada, yang ternyata dewi fortuna memang lagi memihak Sakura dengan segera Sakura dapat menemukan Hinata yang sedang berjalan bersebarangan dengan arah Sakura datang.

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura. Hinata merasa namanya ada yang memanggil langsung mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"Sakura." Hinata berlari kecil ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa? " Tanya Hinata to the point. Sakura tersenyum tipis karena step paling pertama berhasil.

"Ikut aku sebentar yuk!"Ajak Sakura. Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sa..Sakura-chan! Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Hinata di sela-sela jalannya. Sakura berhenti, Hinata yang notabene tangannya ditarik Sakura saat Sakura berhenti Hinata jadi nubruk Sakura.

"Hmm..Ada yang ingin kubicarakan di suatu tempat." Jawab Sakura yang langsung berjalan lagi. Hinata semakin bingung, sementara itu Naruto yang sedang berada di tempat persembunyiannya a.k.a dibalik batu gede di sungai mengintip sekelilingnya sebentar lalu bersembunyi lagi.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Hinata sampai di pinggiran pematang sawah. Sakura dan Hinata duduk di sebuah batu sungai yang berada di samping sawah tersebut. Melihat Sakura dan Hinata sedang duduk jauh di depannya, Naruto segera bersiap-siap untuk beraksi.

"Pemandangannya bagus ya, beda sekali dengan di kota." Sakura memandangan ke arah sawah.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan di kota?" Tanya Hinata.

"Di sana banyak polusinya, dikit-dikit mall, macet, dan sebagainya dah. Enakkan juga di desa, tenteram, nyaman dan sejuk, apalagi kalau desanya di kaki gunung."Sakura mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya.

"Omong-omong Sakura, tadi yang ingin kaubicarakan apa?" Tanya Hinata karena bingung apa tujuan Sakura membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Begini…"

"Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan?" panggil seseorang. Hinata dan Sakura segera menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Naruto?" Kata keduanya berbarengan.

"Naruto-kun kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Hinata heran. Sakura yang memaeng tahu maksud Naruto cuma menganggukkan kepalanya.

Merasa ini saat yang tepat, Sakura berpura-pura panik karena ia telat pergi ke pasar (Hinata cuma tahu kalau Sakura itu sepupu Naruto).

Sakura langsung tancap gas dari TKP, ia berlari sekencang mungkin katanya sih untuk meyakinkan aktingnya itu. Setelah Sakura merasa cukup aman, ia mencari pohon yang lumayan besar dan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat NaruHina berada.

Hinata merasa mukanya sudah merah melebihi kepiting rebus, karena ia sedang berduaan dan berhadapan dengan orang yang diam-diam sejak lama ia sukai. Naruto pun juga merasa rona merah di kedua pipinya makin merah di mukanya yang berwarna tan tersebut. Kesunyian diantara keduanya tak dapat dielakkan, merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, akhirnya Naruto berkata sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan…ha..hari ini..ce..cerah ya." Ucap naruto gagap saking malunya. Hinata makin blushing.

"I..iya.." Jawab Hinata. Hinata makin menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura yang melihat dari kejauhan merasa bingung. Dalam hatinya ia kesal kenapa Naruto tak kunjung juga mengatakan perasaannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi ia merasa hatinya sakit karena Naruto sedang berduaan dengan Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Naruto

"I..iya.." jawab Hinata yang masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Hinata Kaget, ia merasa wajahnya pasti lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata, jangan meliaht kebawah terus, aku kurang suka jika aku berbicara, lawan bicaraku melihat ke arah lain, apalagi dengan orang yang kusukai." Ucap Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu, Sakura yang diam-diam memasang alat penyedap di baju Naruto, sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah gitu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata heran.

"Maksduku, aku merasa sedikit sakit kalau orang yang kusukai saat berbicara denganku melihat ke arah lain." Jelas Naruto.

"Orang disukai?" Tanya Hinata yang makin tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, Orang yang kusukai itu kamu, Hinata-chan." Muka Naruto semakin merah melebihi merahnya rambut Gaara. Hinata beku di tempat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"A…a..anu.." Hinata merasa pasti wajahnya sudah merah sekali.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto mencoba agar ia tidak gugup.

"Ak..aku juga suka sama Naruto-kun kok…sejak..la..lama se..Aduuh akau maluu!" Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata membelakkan matanya sejenak lalu membalas pelukan Naruto. Sakura beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju rumah Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, Ia merasa sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di sisi lain ia senang melihat Naruto bahagai karena bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya, di lain pihak ia merasa cemburu karena Naruto bersama Hinata. Sakura semakin bingung dengan semua perasaannya ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke depan rumah Naruto.

Sakura telah sampai di depan rumah Naruto, ia duduk di bangku panjang. Merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya ia segera menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang lelaki di sana.

"Deidara-nii?" Sakura bergeser agar Deidara dapat duduk.

"Deidara-nii…Nii-san kan pernah bilang kalau seseorang punya masalah maka ia harus menceritakannya kepada orang lain, kan." Ucap Sakura, Deidara menyertikan alisnya ketika Sakura bilang begitu.

"Kau punya masalah Sakura?" Tanya Deidara.

"Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Deidara-nii..." Ungkap Sakura.

"Ceritakanlah apa yang membuatmu bingung." Kata Deidara lembut seolah yang ia hadapi adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Begini…aku punya seorang teman, ia mempunyai orang yang ia sukai, tetapi bukan aku melainkan temanku yang satu lagi. Temanku yang pria memintaku agar membantunya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada temanku yang satu lagi. Saat itu aku merasa sulit untuk menjawab permintaannya. Akhirnya aku setuju dan saat ia telah selesai mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada temanku yang satu lagi, entah kenapa hatiku merasa sedih." Ungkap Sakura panjang lebar. Deidara menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu tanpa disangka Sakura. Deidara mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Itu berarti kamu suka sama laki-laki itu." Ucap Deidara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Eh? Suka?" Sakura bingung sendiri. Deidara menjauhkan tangannya dan berbicara lagi.

"Yap, kalau kamu merasa cemburu karena temanmu yang pria bersama temanmu yang lain, berarti kamu suka sama temanmu yang pria itu." Jelas Deidara sedikit tersenyum.

'Apakah itu artinya aku suka sama Naruto?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, aku cuma menganggapnya teman biasa." Sanggah Sakura.

"Kau akan menemukan jawaban hatimu sendiri, Sakura." Kata Deidara. Sakura diam sejenak lalu ia beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Deidara-nii." Dengan begitu Sakura pun pergi dari tempat Deidara berada.

Sakura pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah Naruto, saat ia sedang melihat-lihat sawah dan pemandangan desa lainnya sekaligus memikrikan kata-kata Deidara tadi. Kemudian, Sakura dikejutkan oleh sebuah pemandangan yang akan membuat Hatinya tambah hancur. Ya… ia sekarang sedang melihat Naruto sedang mencium Hinata. Sakura merasa hatinya sakit dan seakan-akan hancur melihat adegan itu, tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Hah…Hosh..Hosh…" Sakura terengah-engah karena capek berlari. Lalu Sakura duduk di sebuah batu dekat sawah yang agak jauh dari tempat NaruHina berada. Ia masih menangis.

"Hiks..hiks…ada apa denganku sih? Kenapa rasanya hiks.. tidak enak sekali…seseorang tolong aku…hiks." Lirih Sakura. Nampaknya permohonannya terkabulkan, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura?"

TBC AGAIN

Waaiii akhirnya jadi juga Chapie 3….

Walah jadinya NaruHina deh, bukan NaruSaku… ada apa dengan author abal ini?

Naruto : Wah, kukira gw bakal jadian sama Sakura, ternyata eh ternyata sama Hinata.

Pein : Kenape gue jadi preman?

Author : karena mukamu memang mirip ama preman.

All : ^Ngangguk-ngangguk setuju^

Suigetsu : Kalau aku?

Sakura : Kan terserah Author, Sui.

Tobi : Tobi kan anak baik, kenapa jadi preman?

Author : Tobi, kamu kan Madara. Tokoh utama yang jahat di manga n anime Naruto.

Tobi : Oh,iya ya, Tobi lupa. He he he..

Sakura : Di sini gw suka sama Naruto tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan, trus gak pernah kesampaian, ya?

Author : Yep…tapi gw juga bingung sendiri kenapa ceritanya jadi begini.

Readers : Kamu kan Authornya ! Pokoknya jelaskan Author! kenapa jadi NaruHina!

Author : ba..baik readers-san…jadi gini…ditokohnya memang tertulis Naruto dan Sakura, tapi hanya sebagai tokoh utama pertama dan tokoh utama kedua, sedangkan pairingnya masih rahasia… jadi ternyata bukan NaruSaku, tapi tenang aja Sakura gak jadian sama Deidara kok, di sini Deidara cumin nganggep Sakura adik perempuannya sendiri.

Readers : Ohh

Hinata : (masih blushing inget adegan peluk plus kissu sama Naruto)

Naruto : Hinata-chan kenapa? Kok mukanya merah? Sakit ya?

Hinata : Eh..Na..Naruto-kun…^ langsung pingsan^

Author : Weleh-weleh ^geleng-geleng kepala^

Sakura : Lupakan adegan gaje gak penting di atas ^ masih sewot karena patah hati^. Mohon REVIEW-nya.

Author : TOlong Review yaaaa…

Yups RNR…


	4. Chapter 4

Pangeran Tol Konoha

Disclaimer : naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/romance

Warning : slight NaruHina, abal, de el el.

Gomennn minna-san, updatenya luama bangettt. Abis tugas sekolah buanyaknya gak terhinggah, jadi arlein gak sempet buat bikin n update ( bilang aja kehabisan ide). Buat chapter yang lalu banyak menuai protes ya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo para readers kecewa tapi tenang saja NaruHina Cuma buat chapter tiga doang kok, warning yang kemarin nanti akan saya hapus kalaupun gak dihapus tidak usah dipedulikan.

Yosh! Happy reading~

* * *

Sakura terus menangis tak lupa ajudannya yaitu sesunggukkan, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara kaget.

"Sakura?"

"Ka..mu?"

* * *

Chapter 4 : Kebenaran

"Na…naru..to?" Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini, dan sialnya naruto melihat Sakura menangis. Padahal Sakura sangat tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa? Kok kamu menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, Sakura mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa sudah lebih tenang Sakura angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto." Sakura menjawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto tentu saja tak percaya.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura. Katakanlah jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Naruto berkata dengan serius.

'Justru yang mengganggu pikiranku ya kamu sendiri Naruto.' Pikir Sakura. Sakura tak mau membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia hanya diam sambil terus memandangi sungai yang berada di depannya. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Naruto aku tidak apa-apa, aku tadi menangis karena ingat dengan keluargaku saja kok, sungguh." Sakura berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Sungguh Naruto! Aku tidak bohong kok, he he." Sakura meyakinkan Naruto dengan senyuman. Naruto sedikit membelakkan mata saat melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sweet girl." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Sakura sedikit kaget dibuatnya plus blushing karena dipanggil sweet girl yang jelas-jelas artinya gadis manis.

"Naruto?" Sakura memanggil Naruto setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Hm?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan sweet girl?" Sakura bertanya, ia mencoba menahan wajahnya blushing saat mengatakan 'sweet girl'.

"Ah, oh…itu julukan." Jawab Naruto singkat. Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kurang jelas ya? Jadi sweet girl itu julukan untuk gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu bertemu denganku secara tak sengaja di depan rumahku." Naruto berkata sembari melihat langit yang ada di atasnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau di depan rumah itu jalan tol." Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Waktu itu jalan tol sedang macet-macetnya, kabarnya sih karena ada kecelakaan di 2 kilometer selanjutnya. Karena penasaran aku pergi melihat melalui jalan pedesaan dengan sepedaku, setelah puas melihat TKP kecelakaan yang menimpa mobil dan truk tronton, aku pulang dan melihat sebuah bus yang bernamakan…apa ya, wah aku lupa. Tapi ada Sri-srinya gitu deh." Naruto menghentikan ceritanya sesaat.

'Kok rasanya…' Pikir Sakura.

"Aku melihat para penumpang yang ada di dalam bis tersebut, namun ada satu yang membuatku tertarik, yaitu seorang anak perempuan berambut pink sedang cemberut, aku terkikik. Tak kusangka ternyata dia juga melihatku yang masih menenteng sepeda ontel kesayanganku…Lalu." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura.

"Gadis rambut pink? Kau serius?" Sergah Sakura.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" Naruto heran.

"eh, tidak apa-apa." Sakura mengelak.

'Ternyata benar dialah pangeran tol Konoha.' Pikir Sakura dan itu membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Naruto sweatdropped melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku lanjutkan ya. Sang gadis melihatku dengan ekspresi yang menurutku dia sedang murung, aku terhenyak sebentar dan kemudian aku memberinya senyum, ternyata gadis itu membalas senyumanku dan senyum gadis itu sangat manis. Oleh karena itu kuberi dia nama sweet girl." Naruto mengakhiri cerita awal dia bertemu dengan gadis pink tersebut a.k.a Sakura. Namun Naruto masih belum tahu bahwa sang gadis tersebut adalah Sakura.

"Apa dia bermakna bagimu?" Tanya Sakura mencoba mengorek informasi. Kini gantian Naruto yang menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto singkat, padat dan jelas.

'Yes! Aku masih punya kesempatan!'

"ehmm…Naruto boleh tahu tidak, kalau kamu menganggap gadis itu penting untukmu lalu kenapa kamu sekarang suka kepada Hinata?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati agar tidak membuat Naruto curiga dengan perkataannya.

"Setahun yang lalu ayahku menghilang dan mengatasnamakan hutang-hutangnya kepada Ibu. Waktu itu aku terpuruk dengan kejadian tersebut, aku selalu melihat ke arah jalan tol di depan rumah, berharap sweet girl akan datang dan membantuku, namun bukannya sweet girl tetapi Hinata yang menghiburku. Dan mulai saat itu aku mulai menyukai Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Ohh begitu." Sakura kembali murung, ia merasa sedikit sedih karena Naruto mengatakan 'menyukai Hinata.'

"Naruto-kun."Panggil seseorang dari arah yang berlainan dari posisi Naruto dan Sakura duduk.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura merasakan sakit di dadanya saat Naruto menyebutkan nama Hinata.

"Ah, ada Sakura-chan juga toh." Ucap Hinata begitu melihat Sakura duduk di samping Naruto. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus kembali, sampai jumpa." Sakura menahan sakit yang terus menyelimuti perasaannya. Ia berlari setelah pamit, ia berusaha menahan air mata untuk kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"….." Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Sakura yang berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata-chan." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata sedikit merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

'Kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti sweet girl?' Itulah dari tadi yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

* * *

Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku tepat di depan rumah Naruto. Ia memandang pembatas jalan tol yang berjarak kurang lebih 2 meter darinya. Nampaknya sang gadis yang memiliki rambut pink seperti kelopak bunga sakura tidak sendiri.

"Sakura ya, kau sering sekali menatap jalan tol di depan, kau rindu keluargamu?" Tanya orang yang duduk di samping dirinya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bukan hanya itu, Deidara-nii." Suara Sakura terdengar seperti suara bisikkan, sangat pelan dan kecil.

"Kalau begitu apa?" kata orang tadi yang dipanggil Deidara-nii . Sakura terdiam, dia ragu untuk memberitahu Deidara atau tidak.

"Se…sebenarnya aku menyukai seseorang, tapi orang itu menyukai wanita lain, dan aku…" Sakura tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia merasa akan menangis kalau ia terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yang penting itu perasaanmu, Sakura. Lagipula mereka belum ada ikatan perkawinan, jadi kalau masih bisa direbut, rebut saja." Deidara mengusulkan.

"Tapi…mereka berdua temanku, aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengkhianat." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Deidara terlihat berpikir, yang punya masalah Sakura yang ikut repot Deidara. Deidara membelai rambut pink Sakura, Sakura sedikit kaget dan membelakkan mata.

"Deidara-nii?" Sakura heran dengan sikap Deidara.

"Sakura, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan kamu harus mengikuti ini." Deidara menunjuk bagian dadanya.

"Ikuti perasaanmu apakah itu baik dilakukan atau tidak." Deidara tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Hahah Sakura kamu lucu sekali, mau jadi adikku tidak?" Sakura ikut tertawa.

* * *

Saat itu Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di pematang sawah ditemani dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Naruto berhenti dari jalannya dan memandang ke sebuah pembatas jalan yang berada lebih tinggi daripada sawah tempat Naruto berada.

"Sweet girl ya, entah kenapa dia agak mirip dengan Sakura, warna rambut dan senyumannya, kalaupun Sakura itu sweet girl, bagaimana dengan perasaanku kepada Hinata?" Naruto berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, memori otaknya memutar balikkan kejadian saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Gumamnya penuh pengharapan.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil seorang gadis dari belakang Naruto. Naruto menengok ke belakang. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" Hinata menyeritkan alis begitu melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ekspresi seperti orang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh dahi Naruto. Namun sebelum sampai, Naruto menangkap tangan mungil Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Naruto berkata dengan serius tak ada cengiran atau pun gurauan dari seorang Naruto. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, walaupun ditanya tetap saja Naruto takkan mau menjawab dan akan menyangkal dengan kata-kata 'aku tidak apa-apa'.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di pinggir pematang sawah. Hinata hanya memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Sepertinya aku tak dibutuhkan oleh Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata sambil memandang sedih ke arah siluet Naruto yang semakin menghilang.

Sakura berlari kecil menuju sungai kecil yang berada di pinggiran sawah. Ia sedikit menggulung celananya dan melepas sandalnya. Setelah itu Sakura masuk ke dalam air sungai yang jernih tersebut, ia duduk di sebuah batu besar yang banyak menghiasi sungai itu.

"Suegerrr! Asyik banget! Coba ada Saso-nii, pasti tambah seru ." Sakura menyipakkan kakinya di dalam air sehingga air-air terciprat kemana-mana. Naruto yang kebetulan lewat melihat Sakura bermain air tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto. Sakura menengok dan tersenyum girang begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku ikutan ya!" Naruto menggulung celana panjangnya hingga lutut tak lupa melepas sandalnya, lalu ia pun menyusul Sakura yang tengah asyik di sungai. Mereka bermain air layaknya anak kecil. Mereka tidak sadar kalau di sana bukan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun…aku mengerti sekarang, jadi yang dapat membuat Naruto-kun tertawa bahagia dan tersenyum hanya Sakura-chan." Hinata berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku menyukai Naruto-kun. Tidak! Tidak!" Hinata menggeleng.

"Walaupun aku menyukainya, tapi Naruto-kun tidak bahagia, aku tidak mau itu. Ya, aku harus melakukan 'itu', walaupun a…aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku." Setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih asyik bermain-main di air.

"Hahahaha…Naruto kau basah kuyup, nih rasakan biar tambah basah!" Sakura menyipratkan air ke arah Naruto.

"Awas kau Sakura! Kau juga akan bernasib sama! Heahh!" Naruto tak mau kalah, ia menyipratkan air kea rah Sakura lebih banyak sehingga Sakura basah kuyup lebih parah dibanding Naruto.

"Udahan dah Naruto! Aku capek main air terus." Sakura berhenti dari acara main airnya dan memilih duduk di sebuah batu yang besar. Sesuai intruksi dari Sakura, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sakura, entah kenapa aku merasa kamu mirip dengan sweet girl deh." Sakura hanya diam tanpa reaksi. Toh Sakura sendir tahu kalau dirinya memang si sweet girl.

"Mirip…mirip darimananya?" Naruto memandang wajah Sakura lebih serius. Wajah Sakura memblushing, mata Sakura tak berani menatap mata Naruto yang terus menatap wajahnya. Naruto agak risih karena Sakura tak menatap dirinya. Secara reflek Naruto memegang dagu Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura membelakkan mata menanggapi perlakuan Naruto.

"Na…Naruto?" Wajah Sakura saat ini sudah seperti kepiting rebus mungkin lebih merah dari itu. Naruto menyeringai.

"Bu…Buahahahahah! Sakura wajahmu hahahaha…lu..lucu banget!" Yep! Sang tokoh utama wanita kita telah sukses dikerjai oleh seseorang bernama Naruto.

"Na..Naru..to.." Sakura menggeram, nada suaranya naik 1 oktaf. Naruto mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sakura.

"Sa..Sakura-chan."

"SHANNAROOO! Naruto awas kau ya!" Sakura mendekati Naruto, namun Naruto berlari. Sakura? Jangan ditanya tentu saja dia mengejar Naruto dan acara kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

Daripada kita melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang main kucing-kucingan, sebaiknya kita menengok ke scene di mana Sasori dan Hidan berada.

* * *

Sasori dan Hidan terus berjalan menyusuri suatu desa bernama desa majumundurkanankiri (?). Sasori mulai merasa frustasi karena tak kunjung menemukan adik perempuannya yaitu Sakura. Merasa sebagai sahabat yang baik, Hidan pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendirian. Dia gak pergi jauh-jauh kok cuma ke warung sebelah yang jaraknya 100 centimeter dari tempat Sasori berdiri. Gak capek tuh?

"Sas, nih air mineral." Hidan melemparkan air minum bermerek A***a kepada Sasori secara brutal.

"Lu tuh niat ngasih gak sih?" Sasori kesal dengan Hidan karena dikasih air minum tapi dengan cara tak senonoh (?).

"Iya maaf deh. Eh, Sas sebenarnya ini di daerah mana sih?" Tanya Hidan, sebuah tanda perempatan jalan nongol di kepala Sasori.

"Kan loe sendiri yang bawa gue ke ni desa! Malah loe sendiri gak tahu!" Sembur Sasori. Masih ingat di benak Sasori saat dia diajak berkeliling oleh Hidan, sementara ia mengira kalau si Hidan itu tahu semua jalan sekaligus namanya, jiah sekarang malah si Hidan sendiri yang gak tahu.

"Terus sekarang gimana nih? Imouto gue belum ketemu, sekarang malah nyasar entah kemana." Sasori merenungi nasibnya, Hidan bukannya merasa bersalah malah ngeluyur ke sebuah sungai kecil yang sejak tadi menarik hati Hidan.

"Hidan pokoknya loe harus tanggung jawab! Gue gak mau tahu, Paham?" Sasori terus bicara tanpa tahu Hidan telah menghilang dari sisinya.

"Hidan?" Merasa dikacangin, Sasori menengok ke kirinya dan yang ia dapati adalah Hidan yang sedang asyik di sebuah sungai kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat Sasori.

"HIDAN SIALAAANNN!" Sasori berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Reaksi Hidan? Jangan ditanya dia malah sibuk nangkepin ikan di sungai pakai tangannya. Kenapa aku punya teman kayak dia sih? Begitulah yang terpikirkan di pikiran Sasori. Baru satu meter Sasori akan sampai di tempat Hidan berada sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"NARUTOO! KE SINI KAU! JANGAN KABUR!" Sasori menengok kebelakang dengan slow motion. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia cari-cari, dia adalah adiknya sendiri alias Sakura.

"Sa..ku..ra." Begitu kagetnya Sasori sampai harus mengeja nama Sakura. Sakura merasa ada suara yang terasa sangat familiar telah memanggil namanya. Ia berhenti dan menengok ke kanan, begitu kagetnya sakura ketika tahu siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ani..ki." Gumam Sakura.

* * *

"Hah hah..loh Sakura-chan mana?" Naruto berhenti dari kegiatan berlarinya. Keringatnya bercucuran, Naruto mendengus sebal karena Sakura tak kunjung muncul.

"Si Sakura masa baru segini udah nyerah. Huh, aku pulang saja deh!" Baru saja Naruto akan berlari ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang membeli sesuatu di warung.

"Loh, itu kayak Hinata-chan." Naruto menghampiri seseorang yang ia kira Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Sedang beli apa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, orang yang dipanggil Hinata kaget sehingga barang belanjaannya jatuh.

"Waduh! Maaf." Naruto membantu memungut barang yang jatuh.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengambil barang yang berada di tangan Naruto. Keduanya pun berjalan bersama.

"Hinata-chan, malam ini ada waktu tidak?" Tanya Naruto sedikit blushing. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"Hinata-chan?"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, aku sudah tidak bisa…lebih tepatnya tidak akan bisa pergi berdua bersama Naruto-kun lagi." Naruto membelakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto kini berada di depan Hinata.

"Ma..af Naruto-kun, aku sekarang sudah tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun.."Hinata sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap mata biru indah milik Naruto.

"Mungkin…Naruto-kun..tidak merasakannya…tapi aku..tahu kal..kalau Naruto-kun sebenarnya menyukai orang lain."

"Menyukai orang lain? Itu tidak mungkin Hinata kaulah yang…" ucapan Naruto terputus karena Hinata lebih dulu menyerobot.

"Naruto-kun salah! Aku bisa merasakannya, makanya aku memutuskanmu agar kamu bisa bahagia dalam arti cinta yang sebenarnya." Hinata sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Hinata, tapi.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, awalnya aku tidak mau memutuskanmu, namun karena aku merasa itu bukan hal yang baik, maka aku memutuskan apa yang kuanggap benar." Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto sedikti tak enak juga terhadap Hinata, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal karena sebenarnya ia sudah mempunyai cinta yang sebenarnya, jauh sebelum perasaan sukanya kepada Hinata.

Naruto memeluk Hinata, sekarang bukan pelukan sebagai kekasih namun sebagai seorang sahabat. Hinata tersenyum walaupun tidak sebesar saat Naruto memeluknya atas nama sebagai kekasih.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, kalau sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Biarpun kita berpisah, kau masih mau berteman denganku, kan Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk. Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto agak kencang hingga membuat Naruto mundur beberapa centi.

"Pergilah Naruto-kun, temuilah dia, orang yang sebetulnya kau sukai." Naruto menatap Hinata, sementara Hinata menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum ,senyuman yang tulus.

Naruto berlari kecil, sebelum ia betul-betul meninggalkan Hinata sendiria di jalan, ia menengok kea rah Hinata.

'Maafkan aku Hinata.' Pikir Naruto. Bayangan Naruto berangsur-angsur menghilang dari penglihatan Hinata.

"Entah kenapa melihat Naruto-kun yang telah menyadari perasaannya tidak membuatku sedih." Gumam Hinata, ia menatap langit yang sudah bewarna oranye.

"Aku harap kalian berdua bahagia, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." Ucap Hinata sebelum ia pergi beranjak dari tempatnya memutuskan Naruto.

* * *

Sakura memeluk Sasori yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasori membalas pelukan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Hidan yang telah selesai melakukan ritual di sungai kecil tersenyum kecil melihat kakak-adik.

"Selama menghilang, kamu tinggal dimana, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tinggal sementara di rumah orang yang telah menolongku, aniki." Sakura tersenyum, ia melirik Hidan sekilas.

"Dia siapa, aniki?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Hidan.

"Oh, dia teman aniki, orangnya agak aneh bin gaje sih, tapi dia sudah membantu aniki untuk mencarimu, Sakura." Hidan agak kesel karena dibilang aneh bin gaje.

"Sakura, aniki rasa sebaiknya kamu antar aniki ke rumah penolongmu." Kata Sasori. Hidan menengok ke Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, iya benar juga, ayo Saso-nii, Hidan-nii." Sakura berjalan di depan duo SasoHid buat jadi pemandu jalan menuju rumah Naruto.

Naruto terlihat terburu-buru, ia berlari kecil menuju rumahnya sendiri. Ia berhenti sejenak dan terlihat ragu-ragu, namun Naruto kembali lagi berlari kecil. Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Naruto mendengar sayup-sayup suara lelaki dan wanita.

'Itu suara ibu dan yang lelaki, suara siapa ya?' Pikir Naruto saat mendengar suara wanita dan lelaki yang tengah berbicara.

"Jadi, besok kau akan pergi ke Suna ya Sakura." Perkataan Kushina membuat mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung membuka pintu.

"APA?" Begitulah yang diucapkan Naruto sembari membuka pintu rumahnya, semua mata langsung tertuju pada laki-laki yang memiliki rambut bewarna kuning tersebut.

" Naruto." Gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, apa maksudnya tadi?" Tanya Naruto, kini air muka Naruto terlihat sangat serius. Sakura agak ragu untuk memberitahukannya.

"Naruto…aku sudah bertemu dengan anikiku dan aku…" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumahku esok hari."

TBC

Fuihhh selesai juga chap 4, agak pendek ya….

Chap besok chap terakhir.

ReVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Pangeran Tol Konoha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Chapter 5 : Pangeran dan Putri bersatu.

Akhirnya setelah lama, fic ini diupdate juga. Terima kasih atas semua readers yang telah membaca dan mereview. Bagi yang meriview ( yang bukan anymous) sudah saya PM.

Yep, happy reading~

* * *

"Aku akan pulang ke Kota Konoha." Ucap Sakura.

"A..Pa!" Naruto terlihat syok dengan perkataan Sakura tadi. Deidara mendekati Naruto yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Naruto…sebaiknya kamu memperkenalkan dirimu dulu, di sini ada tamu. Naruto, kakak lelaki berambut merah itu Sasori anikinya Sakura dan teman lama kakak, kalau yang berambut perak itu Hidan temannya Sasori, ayo beri salam dulu." Ujar Deidara sambil mengelus rambut kuning adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal." Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto." Sasori dan Hidan tersenyum. Sementara Sakura masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata lagi di depan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Sasori-san dan Hidan-san pasti lelah karena sudah berhari-hari mencari Sakura-chan kan, lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu, ayo saya antarkan ke kamar sementara kalian." Saran Kushina. Mata Hidan langsung ber-bling-bling ria.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda Kushina-san tapi saya dan teman saya tidak perlu untuk diberikan kamar, karena besok saya dan adik saya sudah akan pulang." Hidan agak kesel mendengar pernyataan Sasori tadi.

"Oh, begitu, tak apa-apa kok." Setelah berkata begitu Kushina masuk ke lebih dalam ke rumahnya.

"Sasori dan Hidan, anggap rumah sendiri ya." Deidara menarik lengan Hidan dan Sasori. Bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto berdua mungkin.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Deidara, Sasori dan Hidan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto berdua. Karena merasa tak enak dengan situasinya, Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura selamat ya kamu sudah bertemu dengan anikimu lagi." Naruto berkata begitu tanpa menengok ke Sakura sama sekali.

"Maaf." Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Naruto pura-pura tak tahu.

"Habis…habis…aku…" Sakura bingung dan ragu bagaimana bilangnya? Naruto merasa nyaman bila berada dekat dengan Sakura.

"Sakura kamu mau ke depan tidak?" ajak Naruto, sebelum Sakura menjawab Naruto sudah menarik tangannya duluan, dan membuat wajah putih Sakura dihiasi rona merah. Tanpa sepengtahuan Sakura, Naruto juga blushing saat ia menggenggam tangan milik Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan di bangku panjang yang selalu menghiasi teras depan rumah Naruto.

"Sakura, aku sudah putus dari Hinata."Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

1..

2…

3…

"EHH? KOK BISA?" Begitulah respon dari Sakura setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto menutup telinganya saat Sakura merespon.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Naruto bukankah kamu bilang kalau kamu suka sama Hinata? Kok sekarang putus?" Tanya Sakura terkejut. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ekspresi apapun dia tetap manis pikir Naruto.

"Dia yang memutuskanku, tapi bodohnya aku karena telah melukai hatinya." Naruto menundukkan kepala, ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Naruto.."

"Tapi gak apa-apa kok! Karena aku sebenarnya sudah menyukai seseorang lebih dari siapapun." Saat berkata begitu Naruto menatap Sakura. Mata sebiru langit bertemu dengan emerald. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Naruto mendekati Sakura, matanya terus menatap lembut mata emerald indah milik Sakura. Wajah Sakura kini sudah memerah lebih dari rambut Sasori disertai degupan jantung bak sedang konser rock.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas kini mulai mengelus rambut pink Sakura kemudian beralih ke pipi Sakura. Naruto main memajukan wajahnya dan memiringkannya, Sakura menutup matanya, degup jangtungnya makin kencang.

5 cm…

4cm…

1cm…

"My Imouto~." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba, dengan segera Sakura dan Naruto menjauhkan jarak mereka.

"Sakura, Naruto, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sasori melihat wajah keduanya yang sudah merah padam.

"Ikut aniki sebentar yuk Sakura." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan di belakang Sasori. Biarpun jarak Sakura dan Sasori sudah jauh dari tempat Naruto, Sakura memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Tadi itu tadi itu..'

"KYaaa!" Sasori sweatdropped begitu melihat Sakura berteriak gaje.

* * *

Naruto masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya, Naruto masih bisa merasakan lebutnya dan halusnya rambut Sakura di jemari-jemari tangan kanannya.

"Sakura dan sweet girl, mana yang harus kupilih?" Naruto memandang lurus ke depan, ia membandingkan senyuman Sakura dan sweet girl di pikirannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, Hinata." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Naruto, bisa kamu bantu Ibu?"

"Ya bu." Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dan membantu Ibunya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, 8 jam lagi hingga sang mentari akan bersinar terang. Sakura tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan perasaannya, ia bingung harus senang karena telah bertemu anikinya atau sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Naruto, pria yang sudah sangat lama menetap di hatinya. Walaupun di sekolahnya Sakura pernah ditembak oleh lelaki paling keren seantero sekolahnya dan memiliki rambut mirip pantat ayam, Sakura menolak mentah-mentah lelaki itu karena hatinya sudah ditempati oleh orang lain.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto." Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia terus memikirkan tentang hari esok dimana Sakura akan pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan meneguk segelas air putih.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang kamu ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya seseorang dari balik sofa yang ternyata mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"Saso-nii. Kok bisa ada di situ?" Naruto kelihatan bingung.

"Berhubung aku di sini hanya untuk sementara, maka aku dan temanku memilih untuk tidur di sofa ini saja." Jelas Sasori.

"Tapi bukankah.." Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Sasori.

"Kami tak mau merepotkan kalian, Naruto-san." Ucapnya.

"Kembali ke yang tadi, memangnya kamu ingin melakukan apa, Naruto-san?" Tanya Sasori. Naruto duduk di sofa tempat Sasori duduk.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu harus apa." Sasori menatap pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hmm…kalau kulihat reaksimu tadi siang, sepertinya kamu sangat terkejut begitu kami akan pulang besok." Sasori berkata sembari melirik Naruto.

"Ya, aku sangat terkejut, karena sejujurnya aku…" Ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi dipotong untuk keduakalinya oleh Sasori.

"Kalau mau diungkapkan, cepatlah nanti keburu menyesal lho." Naruto memandang takjub kepada Sasori, berarti tandanya Sasori tidak keberatan bila Naruto menyukai Sakura.

"Sudah ya akau mau tidur, oyasuminasai." Sasori menguap, Naruto berdiri.

"Oyasuminasai Sasori-san." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto kembali ke kamarnya namun saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar, Naruto berpindah haluan menuju kamar Sakura.

TOK TOK TOK

Mendengar pintu kamarnya ada yang mengetuk, Sakura segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto?" Baru saja satu kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura, Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi keluar rumah.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya Sakura yang tak kunjung dijawab oleh Naruto. Kini mereka sedang berada di pinggir jalan tol yang berada tepat di depan rumah Naruto, untungnya Sakura memakai celana pendek selutut sehingga ia agak mudah untuk meloncat.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto, Sakura menengok. Emerald kembali bertemu aquamarine. Saat itu juga Sakura teringat kejadian tadi siang sehingga membuat wajahnya lebih blushing dari biasanya.

"Biarpun nanti kita tidak bertemu lagi, jangan lupakan aku ya." Mata Sakura menjadi sayu.

'Ugh! Kenapa perkataanku malah bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kupikirkan?' Pikir Naruto.

"Mak…maksudku.."

"Jahat."

"Eh?" naruto menyeritkan alis.

"Ternyata kamu menginginkan agar kita tidak bertemu lagi, Kamu jahat Naruto!"

"Sakura bukan maksudku begitu." Naruto mencoba menyentuh tangan Sakura namun ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Jangan…sentuh aku….hiks…padahal kupikir aku terus punya kesempatan…hiks.." Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari ujung mata Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Maaf dan sampai jumpa! " Sakura berlari, awalnya Naruto mencoba untuk menahan Sakura namun gagal. Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura, buka pintunya, ada yang harus kujelaskan." Naruto terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tak menanggapi suara-suara yang terus bermuncullan di depan kamarnya. Sakura menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Naruto jahat…hiks…padahal aku sangat menyukainya..hiks..hiks.."Sakura menangis dalam kesendirian di kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan, gomenasai."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasori, Hidan, dan Sakura sedang membereskan barang-barangnya masing-masing. Sakura masih berpikir kenapa Naruto bisa sejahat itu kepadanya padahal ia sangat tulus menyukai Naruto dari 4 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang.

Sasori, Hidan, dan Sakura telah berada di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya tak berani menatap mata aquamarine milik Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua, saya sangat mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sakura membungkuk hormat.

"Ya, sama-sama, Sakura-chan." Kushina menjawab pernyataan terima kasih Sakura.

"Yoo Sasori, Hidan lain kali mampirlah kemari lagi, ok." Deidara, Sasori dan Hidan saling tos-tosan tangan. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih, sedih karena harus berpisah dengan keadaan yang tak baik di antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura…" Sakura mencuekkan Naruto.

"Ya, semuanya sampai jumpa." Akhirnya Sasori pamit, ketiganya sudah berjalan lima meter menjauhi rumah Namikaze. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah SSH.

"Naruto?" begitulah kata yang diucapkan Kushina dan Deidara ketika melihat Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura.

"JANGAN PERGI SAKURA!" Teriak Naruto berhasil membuat ketiga orang tersebut berhenti. Sasori dan HIdan berbalik badan kecuali Sakura.

"Sakura, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu." Naruto memohon kepada Sakura, sementara Sakura tetap tidak berbalik badan jangankan itu berkata sepatah kata pun tidak.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi malam, tapi percayalah bukan itu maksudku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah darimu, saat aku tahu bahwa kau akan pulang, hatiku sangat kaget dan syok mendengarnya." Hidan dan Sasori saling berpandangan tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semalam? Pikir Hidan dan Sasori kompak. Sakura akhirnya berbalik badan.

"Naruto." Gumam Sakura, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf dan ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu Naruto." Sakura menaikkan sedikit wajahnya.

'Ayo Sakura katakan sekarang, kau tidak ingin menyesal bukan?' Inner Sakura memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan padamu itu…er…kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis di dalam bus Dewa Sri di depan rumahmu, sebenarnya gadis itu adalah aku…dan sejak saat itu…" Belum selesai Sakura berbicara Naruto sudah memelukknya duluan.

"Na…Naruto?" Sakura sedikit tersentak dan wajahnya langsung blushing.

"Sudah kuduga sweet girl memang kamu, Sakura. Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu, aishiteru Sakura." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan Naruto, ia membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, perasaanku terhadapmu tak pernah berubah." Naruto membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, Sakura menatap wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis dimata Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan dan memeringkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, Sakura memejamkan wajahnya. Naruto mencium bibir Sakura lembut.

"Wah wah wah, tak apa-apa tuh, Sasori." Ujar Hidan sambil meliriki pasangan NaruSaku di depannya.

"Gak apa-apa." Jawab Sasori singkat. Kembali ke NaruSaku. Naruto melepas ciumannya. Sakura berkata kepada Naruto.

"Naruto maaf, tapi aku tetap harus pergi ke rumah nenekku dan pulang ke Kota Konoha." Naruto menatap mata Sakura, kemudian ia tersenyum, cengiran khas dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu menunggumu, dan tidak akan melupakanmu apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Naruto tulus dari hati. Sakura senang lalu kembali memeluk Naruto.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasori benar-benar melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Sunagakure. Sementara Hidan pergi menuju Amegakure, katanya sih dia ingin bekeliling dunia. Sakura terlihat sangat senang karena ia dapat menemukan cintanya yang lama dan bersemi kembali di tempat yang sama.

"Kakak aku punya permintaan." Ucap Sakura saat di dalam bus.

"Hn, katakan saja." Jawab Sasori.

* * *

Esoknya

Naruto kelihatan senang hari ini walau sehari yang lalu ia habis ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih. Naruto berjalan-jalan di pinggir pematang sawah sesekali membantu para petani yang sedang menanam padi atau membajak sawah. Merasa matahari sudah agak condong, Naruto bergegas pulang setidaknya kalau hari sudah sore pekerjaan di rumah pasti akan banyak bagi Naruto. Baru saja sampai di depan pintu rumahnya ia dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan dari dalam.

"Kaasan! Aniki!" Naruo langsung membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Naruto! Kalau buka pintu jangan keras-keras! Nanti rusak!" Omel Kushina, Naruto sweatdropped.

"Kaa-san, aniki, kenapa teriak? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung menghampiri kaa-san dan anikinya.

"Oh, itu tadi Kaa-san dapat telepon dari si penagih hutang itu, katanya semua hutang di keluarga kita sudah lunas semua." Jelas Kushina.

"Syukurlah." Naruto tersenyum lega.

"heh? Lunas? Siapa yang melunaskan hutang kita Kaa-san?" Jiah, Naruto baru sadar sekarang.

"Entahlah Kaa-san juga tidak tahu."

* * *

5 tahun kemudian

Seorang pemuda memiliki rambut bewarna kuning dengan mata bewarna biru bagaikan langit kelihatan sedang kesusahan saat mengangkut barang-barang belanjaannya di pasar. Banyak para gadis yang melirik kagum ke arahnya.

"Naruto-san, mau kubantu?" Tanya salah seorang gadis kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Naruto halus, saat ia menolak tawaran sang gadis ia tersenyum, membuat gadis itu blushing.

"Baiklah, selamat berusaha, Naruto-san." Sang gadis pun pergi menjauhi pemuda itu. Ternyata gadis itu melaporkan kejadian tadi dengan teman-teman satu gengnya.

"Kau hebat! Bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya, aku iri." Ucap salah satu temannya.

"Naruto-san sudah tampan, baik, keren, sopan, pokoknya perfect banget!" ucap temannya yang lain.

"Coba dia jadi pacarku aduuh pasti dunia ini akan jadi sangat indah." Ucap gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto.

Walapun jarak geng cewek-cewek tadi agak cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto, tapi samar-samar Naruto bisa tahu apa yang mereka obrolkan.

"Haah…" Naruto menghela napas, ia berusaha lagi menaruh barang belanjaannya di jok belakang sepeda dan mengikatnya dengan tali.

"Fuuhh, akhirnya bisa juga." Naruto mengelap keringatnya yang menetes di dahinya. Ia menaiki sepedanya dan beranjak pulang.

Semua kegiatan Naruto hari ini telah usai, untuk melepas kebosanan Naruto memilih untuk tiduran di rerumputan yang berada di pinggir jalan tol Konoha-Suna (kalau yang ini agak lebih di bawah jalan tolnya) yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia memandang hamparan langit biu dan awan di atasnya, semilir angin menambah kenyamanan sang pemuda ini untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

Naruto menutup matanya, ia sangat menikmati semilir angin dan nyamannya rumput hijau yang menemaninya saat ini, karena bisingnya suara-suara mobil yang berlalu lalang, ia tidak dapat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya sejak tadi.

"To.."

"Naru.." akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah siluet berbentuk orang berada di depannya dengan posisi agak lebih tinggi dari tempat Naruto tiduran. Lama-kelamaan sinar matahari menyinari siluet itu sehingga terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan mata bewarna seperti batu emerald.

"Sa..ku..ra.." Ucap Naruto begitu melihat sosok yang berada di depannya. Naruto membelakkan mata takjub begitu melihat Sakura yang sekarang. Rambut pinknya yang panjang hingga pingga diikat satu kebelakang dengan disisihkan sebagian, Ia memakai baju kemeja panjang bewarna coklat tua dengan kaos hitam di dalamnya dan celana jeans bewarna coklat.

"Kau benar-benar Sakura?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, sang gadis tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto.

"Tentu saja, masa kau lupa. Hmm…5 tahun tak bertemu kau jadi tampak lebih..tampan Naruto." Muka Sakura bersemu merah. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Syukurlah kau kembali, sudah lama aku menunggumu, sweet girl." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu merinding geli.

"Aku juga senang bisa kembali ke tempat ini." Naruto menatap mata Sakura lembut.

"Kau tahu bertahun-tahun aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi bodohnya aku saat bertemu lagi denganmu malah pandanganku beralih ke orang lain. Tapi, kini aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi, Sakura." Wajah Sakura memerah setingkat lebih tinggi.

"Huh! Waktu itu kamu malah pacaran sama kissu dengan Hinata." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya membuat Naruto gemas melihatnya.

"Hahaha, sorry,sorry, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar serius padamu."

"Aku juga, sejak hari itu walaupun ada orang sekeren apapun menyukaiku, namun aku tetap menyukaimu sangat menyukaimu malah…jadi bolehkah aku terus berada di sampingmu, Pangeran tol Konoha?" Tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Sakura, membelainya lembut.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati my princess." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Sakura.

"Teruslah berada di sisiku." Bisik Naruto pelan, Wajah Sakura merah padam. Naruto mencium bibir Sakura, awalnya lembut namun lama-kelamaan ciuman Naruto menjadi panas dan liar. Sakura sedikit tersentak tapi lama-kelamaan ia menikmatinya. Merasa dirinya kekurangan pasokan udara, Naruto melepas ciumannya.

"Aishiteru Sweet girl." Naruto memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku juga, Pangeran tol Konoha." Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto.

Sang pangeran dan sang putri saling berbagi kasih, melepas kerinduan yang telah menjalar di hati mereka. Sang pangeran yang tampan dan putri yang manis nan cantik, sungguh sebuah pasangan yang serasi. Kini setelah melalui berbagai macam hal dan rintangan akhirnya pangeran dan putri dapat bersatu kembali. Cinta pertama Sakura dan Naruto adalah cinta terakhir mereka hingga ajal memisahkan keduanya.

THE END

* * *

**Epilog**

"Eh btw, yang bayar hutang keluargaku hingga lunas itu kau ya Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Iya habis aku ingin membalas budi atas kebaikan keluargamu, ada yang salah?" Jawab Sakura, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Tentu saja tidak, My Hime." Sakura tersenyum senang.

* * *

UWAAAAA Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Tamatnya rada gaje atau gimana nih?

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview :)

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya.


End file.
